Angel returns
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Connor dumped his father into the ocean. Now Angels back and some things are going to change for connor real quick. Warning: spanking
1. Chapter 1

_**ANGEL RETURNS **_

_*** Angel returns from his under water sea adventure and he is not happy with Connor. **_

_**Warning: Spanking of a teen in this story. If you don't like it don't read it. If you read it anyway don't complain. No one Is making you read it. **_

_*** Cussing too. Hey Angel is pissed and has every right to be. **_

_**ANGEL RETURNS**_

_**Flashback: "daddy's coming home. And I think there going to be a spanking" Gunn said trying to scare Connor. **_

_**Connor looked anxiously around the room trying to figure out a way to escape. He struggled against the ropes that held him to the chair to no avail. Finally giving up and vowing to kill Gunn for this outrageous insult to his pride. Tying Him up would cost Gunn his life. Connor vowed.**_

_**NOW **_

"_**Sit you butt down now." Angel said glaring at his only Son. Connor had just gotten done attacking Fred with the tazer she used on him earlier. Seeing the look on Angels face convinced him that maybe sitting down was a good idea right now.**_

_**Gunn helped Fred up and made sure she was okay. But before Gunn could think of something to yell at Connor Angel spoke "I'd like to be alone with my son right now if you don't mind Gunn." Gunn nodded and headed out the door with Fred.**_

_**Angel shut the door and locked it behind them. **_

_**Then turned to look back at Connor.**_

"_**I understand wanting revenge Connor. I really do. But if you had stopped to listen to a damn word I had said you would have realized the truth. But instead of listening to me you trap me in a coffin and send me on an underwater vacation I don't remember signing up for. I've let you have your freedom by letting you run all over town by yourself. And you repay me by manipulating me and my friends. I wont tolerate it anymore Connor." Angel lectured.**_

"_**So what are you going to do about it?" Connor asked. As he just starred at his father as if he'd lost his mind. He had a feeling Angel was going to try to start controlling him. And that was not going to happen Connor vowed.**_

"_**First off I'm going to make a list of rules for you to follow. Second I'm going to go to sleep because frankly my vacation really wasn't that relaxing. Third your going to be punished when I wake up for dumping me into the ocean and manipulating my team who has done nothing but try to help you since you got back." Angel Stated feeling the effects of his weakness. **_

"_**and you'd best be here when I wake up. If I have to come find you. You are going to be the sorriest boy in the world I promise you that." Angel said then turned to leave the room so he could get his strength back by getting the sleep he needed. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_ANGELS RETURN. _

_Connor listened as Angels footsteps went down the hall and down the stairs. He looked towards the window and debated on weather or not to jump out the window._

_Seriously what were the chances the Angel would really track him down if he left? It was a split decision before deciding it was worth what ever the risk was to prove his point. He was pretty sure his dad would go after him. But he was also sure that he could get far enough away that Angel couldn't track his scent. _

_Connor slipped out the window without much thought on his part. Jumping the four stories down and landed on his feet. Taking off running full speed intent on going north._

_He finally got tired of running when the sun started to set. He decided that food would be a good idea and went to look through a trash can. When he found something edible he ate it and decided to take a nap right there on the side walk. All that running had tired him out…_

_Angel was feeling much better. Fred had brought him some pigs blood to eat and he had slept the remaining four hours it took for the sun to set. He decided to check on Connor and then he would start making the rules._

_Angel went into Connors room and stopped short when he saw an empty room. He knew there was no use trying to since him because he automatically knew that Connor wasn't in the house. That boy was going to get a good spanking when he found him. _

_Angel saw Fred and Gunn in the lobby. He was happy to see that Fred was okay. "hey Guys you don't mind getting lost for a while do you? I have to go look for Connor and its going to get ugly." Angel said _

"_I was just trying to tell Gunn how I thought we should take a night off. Sure we'll get lost. Father son time is just as important as boyfriend girlfriend time." Fred said. _

_Angel nodded his head in thanks and headed out the door immediately catching his sons scent and followed it all the way to a demon bar. _

_He was relieved when the scent continued behind the bar. Angel found his son curled up in the ally way asleep. He effortlessly picked him up and carried his young rebel home. _

_Putting Connor into his bed he covered him up. And kissed his sons forehead. _

_Then Angel headed to the kitchen after grabbing some paper and writing down the rules for his son. _

_There weren't that many rules. Just the basics. But they were very important. _

_No lying, _

_No hunting alone_

_No manipulation _

_No running off at all._

_Simple and to the point. _

_Angel headed back into Connors room and sat on a chair to wait for him to wake up._

_Connor woke from his sleep unsure of himself for a moment. He could tell that he was laying on his bed. And he could smell someone in the room with him. What had happened. _

_Then it all came rushing to his mind at once. Angel was back from the Ocean! How had he escaped. Connor had sealed that coffin shut himself. He had worked very hard to put his father in his watery grave. _

_He opened his eyes and jumped from the bed when he saw Angel sitting in a chair looking at him. _

_Angel got up prepared in case Connor made a run for it. _

_Connor backed away until he was against the wall. Fear flooding him as he saw what his father had brought into the room with him. _

_It was a wooden spoon. Connor eyed the spoon and then bit his lip trying to convince himself that he was seeing thing. Or that he was asleep and having a nightmare. _

"_what's wrong Connor? Are you scared little boy? Are you afraid daddy will bust your butt with that spoon?" Angel taunted his son mercilessly. His son deserved to squirm a bit. He also deserved the spanking he was about to get. _

_Connor nodded slightly. Yes he was scared. _

"_say it then." Angel demanded. "yes. I'm scared okay." Connor said some of his attitude rearing its head again. _

"_You can either come here on your own or I can come get you. Either way you'll end up in the same place." Angel gave Connor his choices. And waited a moment to give him time to think about it._

"_what's it going to be Connor?" Angel finally asked. _

_Connor decided that cooperating was the lesser of the two evils. _

_He walked over to Angel with his heart thumping loudly in his chest. _

"_A wise choice. Maybe your learning after all." Angel said as he sat down and his hands quickly unbuttoned Connors pants. _

_Before Connor could protest he was over Angels lap with his bare bottom in the air. He cursed his stupidity for falling asleep. His stomach churned as he heard Angel pick up the spoon. _

_Angel wasted no time lighting a fire on his sons backside. _

"_you do not lie to the people who love you! You understand me no more Lying!" Angel said giving Connor five swats in rapid succession. _

"_yeeeesss." Connor whined trying his best not to cry. He would show this vampire that he could take a spanking like a man. _

"_And you do not leave this hotel without letting someone know!" Angel continued with five more swats. Connors bottom was very pink now. _

"_oooookkkkaaaay." Connor tried again to whine his way out of it. _

"_This is the last part Connor. Were going to go over what you did to me now. You do not betray your father without giving me a chance to explain. You didn't give me a chance Connor. I love you more than anything in this world. And I hate doing this but I'll do as much as I need to for your sake. You have to learn to listen to us Connor because we have your best interest in mind. I hope you can understand this someday." Angel finished his talk giving Connor 20 more swats to bring the message home._

_Angel felt bad when he saw the dark red bottom over his lap. But he knew it was right thing to do. Connor needed boundaries and no matter what he was going to get them. _

_To be continued ….._

_* what did you guys think?_


	3. Chapter 3

Angel returns

* this chapter is about Connor thinking things through.

* the beginning of this story is the lyrics to a song I think is perfect for Angel and Connor's relationship. The song is called Shattered and I believe the artist is called Trading Yesterday. You guys should look it up.

Part three: Shattered.

Two weeks after part two…

The song on the radio woke him up.

The words immediately caught his attention.

And I've lost who I am And I can't understand Why my heart is so broken Rejecting your love Without love gone wrong Life Less words Carry on But I know All I know Is that the ends beginning Who I am from the start Take me home to my heart Let me go And I will run I will not be silenced All this time spent in vain Wasted years Wasted gain All is lost Hope remains And this war's not over There's a light There's the sun Taking all the shattered ones To the place we belong And his love will conquer And I've lost who I am And I can't understand Why my heart is so broken Rejecting your love Without love gone wrong Life Less words Carry on But i know All i know Is that the ends beginning Who I am from the start Take me home to my heart Let me go And I will run I will not be silenced All this time spent in vain Wasted years Wasted gain All is lost Hope remains And this war's not over There's a light There's the sun Taking all the shattered ones To the place we belong And his love will conquer all Yes his love will conquer all Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding Fall into your sunlight

When the song was over Connor immediately thought of Angel.

He had rejected Angel's love in everyway possible.

He had sunk his father to the bottom of the ocean and he still claimed to love him.

That's when he had realized that his father wasn't going to give up on him.

Even after Angel had punished Connor for what he had done to him Connor had not wanted Angel's love.

And it was now two weeks later and a song had made him understand why.

He had thought he was honoring Holtz by rejecting Angel's love at every turn.

But in truth Connor didn't think he deserved the kind of love Angel had for him.

The kind that was never ending. The kind where it didn't matter what you did they would always love you.

Holtz had always told him that he loved Connor. And that God had brought Connor and Holtz together. But in the time he had been in L.A. he had realized the truth because of the way Angel spoke to him when he had returned. Saying again and again how he had been taken from his true father Angel.

Connor hadn't understood right away. But as he had heard the truth about Justine being the one that killed Holtz. Connor had realized that it had been a scam to make him kill Angel.

And he had went to the library while Angel was gone. and looked and asked a woman what the word stealing meant. Because he knew that taking something was same as stealing it. But he didn't know what stealing was.

She showed him a dictionary and helped him find the word.

Stealing: to take (the property of another or others) without permission or right, esp. secretly or by force: to steal, carry off, or abduct. Also see kidnapping.

Angel had said on many Occasions that Holtz had stolen him. But if that was really what Stealing meant. Then what Holtz had done was Illegal according to the woman explaining what they had read.

God hadn't put them together. Had Holtz stolen him from his crib?

The definition helped him figure out that what Holtz had done was not an act from God.

But an act of vengeance because he wanted Angel to suffer. According to Fred Holtz had threatened to snap Connor's neck if Angel came any closer.

So Angel had tried to rescue him once Holtz had him. But Angel wasn't going to risk Connor's safety. The man he had thought of as his father was really a liar.

And Angel his true father wasn't the monster Holtz had brainwashed him into thinking he was. Holtz had wanted revenge for what Angel did to his family.

But that was the whole problem.

Angel hadn't done those things to Holtz. Angelus had.

And since Angelus was not around anymore didn't that make the revenge sort of unjust in a way.

Angel had a soul and he had tried to make Holtz understand that. But Holtz didn't care.

He had told Connor that his parents were monsters that deserved to die. And almost every other day Holtz told him of story of Angelus and Darla.

It always scared and angered Connor that his true parents were monsters.

But Holtz had also told Connor that Angel and Darla tried to kill him when he was born. And they had called him a parasite. Was that true?

Connor decided that tonight at dinner he would ask Angel his questions and get his answers.

Dinnertime..

Connor sat down at the table with Angel sitting across the table and Gunn and Fred sitting one on each side of the table and Wesley sitting beside Gunn.

"Dad?" Connor said to get Angels attention. And it worked.

Angel looked up at Connor stunned that he had called him dad.

"I have a question." Connor said.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

" When I was inside Darla. My mother. Did the two of you call me a parasite?" Connor asked.

Angel sat back in his chair. He had never called his son a parasite. But Darla had. He wasn't sure what his son wanted him to say to that. So Angel just told him everything. He told him the truth.

"Connor When you were conceived your mother had left me. And when she came back pregnant no one understood what that meant. We had found this prophecy that said that this terrible thing was coming and when Darla showed up pregnant and seeing as that's suppose to be impossible we assumed at first that it was you. That you were the thing from the prophecy. Many people wanted to find out what you were and why you were even there inside of Darla. Anyway we went to a hospital and snuck into a classroom. While Gunn went to find an ultra sound machine so that we could look inside her stomach to see what you were. We all thought that you were going to be some sort of vampire demon mix. Or something evil but when we got a look at you inside of her. Wesley said that you were human. And that you were a boy. We didn't understand that. But the fact remains that your mother and I are vampire's so we didn't understand how a vampire could be pregnant let alone be pregnant with a human baby. At first we debated on weather or not you were going to be a threat and how we were going to kill you if you were one.

But your mother. You have to understand Connor. Yes when you were inside your mother she did call you a parasite. And she often called you IT even after we found out you were a boy. I hate to say it but I wont lie to you Connor. Your mother didn't have a soul. And the only reason she was able to love you at all was because you did have a soul. And while you were inside her you shared your soul with her. You allowed her to feel something for the first time in 400 years. I swear to you Connor your mother loved you more than she has ever loved anything. And when we realized she was loosing you we all thought you were going to die. Darla and I were in the alley with Fred and Darla said "Angel our baby's going to die right here in this alley. You died in an alley. Remember. So much pain and destruction we cant make up for any of it and you know that. This baby Angel it's the one good thing we ever did together. The only good thing." "I put my head down so I didn't have to watch your mother lose you but then she did the unthinkable. She had reached over for a wooden stake that was laying near by and she said" You make sure to tell him that." "And then she staked herself because she loved you. So that you could live. Never doubt for a minute that she loved you. She did. And so do I." Angel stopped because Connor looked like he was about to cry.

Maybe I should have told him that story yet. Angel thought.

" She dusted herself to save me?" Connor asked with his eyes watering.

"Yes." Angel said.

" I wasn't the evil thing from the prophecy then?" Connor asked curious.

"No. It was Holtz that the prophecy was talking about." Angel said.

"And then he came here and stole me from my crib." Connor said. And then saw the looks on the faces around him.

"What. I know Holtz took me. I know he lied about everything. But how did he get in here without being seen if you already knew he was here? Weren't you looking out for his attack?" Connor asked confused.

It was Wesley that answered him.

"Connor. Holtz didn't take you from your crib." Connor looked over at him confused.

"I did. I came across a false prophecy that a demon wrote. The prophecy stated that the father will kill the son. And Wolfram and hart was spiking Angel's pig's blood with yours. And I believed that you were no longer safe with Angel. It was a stupid mistake. I should have seen it for what it was. A trick. There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish I could turn back time and stop myself. When I stole you Connor Holtz knew about it. And Holtz set a trap for me. He had Justine come and she slit my throat and took you and left me there to die." Wesley explained.

" But you're his friend. You saved him from the ocean. Why would you take me? I'm his son. Why did you betray him like that?" Connor yelled as he stood up. Angel stood up too. Ready to protect Wesley.

"Connor. Wesley already paid for what he did. Trust me. I almost killed him while he was still healing in the hospital because I was so angry and I didn't think I would ever forgive him. But I did. Now calm down and have a seat. There will not be any violence tonight." Angel warned him.

Connor could tell that Wesley spoke the truth and that he was sorry for what he did. And he knew Angel spoke the truth too. He had forgiven him for what he had done.

"This is all his fault! He's the reason Holtz got me and took me to a hell dimension! He was your friend! He should have trusted you! You forgave him because he saved you from your watery grave that I made for you. And you forgave me for that too. WE both betrayed and you and you shouldn't have forgiven either of us. He's the reason I am miserable. You went after Holtz and would have killed him but you didn't. and now the true kidnapper is here and you do nothing? Because he was your friend you could forgive him. But I can't and I won't just sit here and do nothing! This is all his fault! And if you can have your vengeance why cant I have mine!" Connor yelled and then tackled Wesley out of his chair. And shoved his up against the wall. Placing his elbow in Wesley windpipe. "Move and I'll crush your wind pipe!" he threatened.

Wesley didn't try to defend himself at all. He knew there was no point. Connor was stronger then he was. And he was right. If Wesley hadn't taken Connor then Holtz never would have gotten him.

Angel stood behind Connor and growled in warning "Let him go!"

Connor glanced back at Angel but even Angel knew that it would take Connor less then two seconds to crush Wesley's wind pipe. Which in turn would kill him. So Angels only option was to hope Connor would listen to reason and not hurt Wesley.

"Please Connor. don't." Fred begged from where she stood.

Then they heard a gun being cocked.

"Let his go Connor or I'll shot you with this Tranquilizer. It'll knock you ass out before you can do anything believe that." Gunn warned.

Connor knew what the gun was. And he knew that Gunn spoke the truth.

Connor realized that they weren't going to let him kill Wesley.

"He took me from you. And you wanted to kill him for it. But I'm the one he took! And it's my right to kill him!" Connor said.

" I'm sorry to hear that Connor. And you may be right. You are the only one who has a right to revenge where Wesley is concerned. But you wont be taking it. And if you try again that dart will be the least of your worries." Angel said.

And then before Connor could realize what Angel meant he heard him say "Shoot him."

And then Gunn shot Connor and Connor fell to the ground unconscious.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

ANGEL RETURNS

Angel returns

*Spoiler: no I am not going to have Connor kill Wesley so don't worry about that.

Part four: A new experience

The next morning.

Connor woke up in bed with a pounding headache. Why did his head hurt so bad? He wandered.

Conner sat up and then he was hit with the memory of last night.

Last night he had found out that Wesley was the one that kidnapped him and he had attacked the traitor. But Angel stopped Connor before he could kill him.

Angel had told Gunn to shoot him with the tranquilizer gun.

He was gonna have to get rid of that thing.

And then he would get rid of Wesley.

Connor was starting to care about what his father thought but he knew that Angel would never understand why he needed to kill Wesley. Because Angel was completely good.

And he had forgiven Wesley.

But Wesley hadn't apologized to Connor.

Nor would Connor have listened if he did.

He had every intention of being as nasty to Wesley as possible.

At least until he got away from Angel long enough to kill Wes.

Connor put his shirt on and headed to the breakfast table.

Everyone was already there. Including his new enemy.

He glared at him. And threw a glare at Gunn as well for shooting him.

"Thanks for the headache Gunn. I appreciate the hell out of it." Connor greeted him.

Gunn smirked and said "Well you wouldn't have that sore head if you had listened last night junior. And come on. You know you were so out of line."

Connor couldn't quite make himself stay mad at Gunn.

So he smiled at him. "Maybe next time I will. Where's dad?" Connor asked.

" He'll be down in a minute." Fred said to him.

" You sure about that? Wesley might have kidnapped him too." Connor said annoyed that he was in the same room with the man who kidnapped him and that his father wasn't there.

" That's enough Connor!" Angel scolded from behind Connor's chair as he came in.

Stupid Vampire hearing! Connor thought.

" You need to apologize to Wesley for what you did to him last night. And for what you just said." Angel ordered.

"Why?" Connor asked.

" Because both things were disrespectful. And I will not tolerate you being rude to my team. Now apologize to Wesley." Angel said again.

" No fuck that! I'm not saying anything to that asshole." Connor said.

Angel was silent for a moment.

Where had his son learned to talk like that? He wandered.

" Connor you don't talk like that. And I'm pretty sure you already know that its bad to say those words. Now do as I told you." Angel repeated himself.

"No. I said Wesley could fuck himself and I meant it." Connor yelled as he stood up.

" Okay fine. You can go to the bathroom and wait for me to come in there and wash your mouth out. And I mean that." Angel ordered tired of his son's bad language and his defiance.

Connor was stunned for a moment.

Angel was going to do what with his mouth?

Wash it out?

Connor didn't know such a thing was possible.

Why would you wash your mouth with soap?

Soap was for washing your body.

Just like shampoo was for washing your hair.

And his mouth didn't feel dirty.

Do why should he wash it?

And why would Angel be washing it for him?

But instead of question his already angry father he went into the bathroom slammed the toilet seat down and then sat on it. Not understanding any of this.

Angel came in a moment later.

And pulled out a new bar of soap from under the sink. Opened it and put it under the water to lather it up.

"Why are you washing my mouth out?" Connor suddenly asked.

" This is your punishment for cussing after I asked you to stop. And for telling me no. I am your father Connor you don't deliberately disobey me. And you do not tell me NO." Angel said.

" Cleaning my mouth is a punishment?" Connor asked confused.

Angel looked over at his son and realized that Holtz could never have done this to Connor because there was no soap in quor-toth.

"Okay Connor. I can see that you've never been punished like this before. So I'm giving you a choice. You can either have your mouth washed out as punishment for what you did. Or I can give you another session with the wooden spoon. Which will it be?" Angel asked.

Connor thought about that for a second.

Get a spanking with that cursed spoon that made his butt feel like he had sat in a bee nest.

Or get his mouth washed out with soap.

He had never tasted soap before. And wasn't too sure that he would like it.

Angel had said it was a punishment. Which meat he wasn't going to enjoy it.

But he didn't want another spanking with that spoon. That had been too awful.

And if that was his only two choices.

"I'll have the soap thank you very much!" Connor said sullenly.

"You can have both if you don't change your attitude towards Wesley!" Angel informed him.

And so Angel washed his mouth out with soap.

And Connor gagged half the time.

He really hated that his father grew up in the era that he did.

Because he knew about unpleasant punishments like spanking and mouth soaping.

Hopefully he would never have to go through that again.

But Connor never did have very good luck.

So he knew that he probably would.

But that didn't make him change is mind about Wesley.

To be continued…...

*sorry I know it's shorter then it could be. But I've been really busy dealing with some drama in my life. But thankfully tomorrow it will all be over. And I can get back to doing what I love. Writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANGEL RETURNS**

***WARNING: Spanking **

***BTW: NOTHING FROM THE ORIGINAL SEASON 4 WILL HAPPEN IN MY STORY.**

**No jasmine **

**No evil Cordy**

**No Angelus**

**None of it except for the part where Connor gets depressed and tries to kill himself. Which will lead into the sequel A SECOND CHANCE**

**CHAPTER FIVE: PUNISHMENT TO FIT THE CRIME**

**One month later**

**Angel came down stairs after a long nap to find Gunn passing in the lobby.**

**Gunn stopped after seeing Angel and then took on a look of nervousness.**

**Angel rolled his eyes. **

"**What has Connor done now?" He asked knowingly.**

"**Well you know how I've been sending him out to do the shopping?" Angel nodded. He had agreed to it because it allowed Connor time outside of the hotel.**

"**He's been gone for a while and I was worried so I did a drive by of the store and saw him with some other kids. Smoking. I don't know if it was a cigarette or a joint but I went over there and pulled him away from the others so they couldn't hear us. **

**I asked him to let me take him home. He said he didn't need a ride home and would be home later tonight then he walked off. **

**Since there was really nothing I could do about it I left too." Gunn explained.**

**Angel could feel the rage from this news flowing through his body.**

**His son was smoking. **

**Maybe even doing drugs.**

**Had his first day in this dimension taught him nothing?**

**His first day here he had met a girl who had become his friend. **

**But she was a heroin addict so she died that same day of an over dose and it had hurt Connor very badly. And Connor had wanted to go after her drug dealer so that he could kill him as punishment for what he did to Sunny. **

**Why would Connor feel the need to smoke with other kids?**

**He'd never thought his son would give in to peer pressure and start smoking.**

**Well there was two options left.**

**Go and track his son down.**

**Or **

**Wait for him to come home.**

**Angel took a moment before deciding that waiting for Connor to come home would be the best thing to do. **

**Luckily Connor didn't keep him waiting long. **

**And while Connor had been away Angel had gone into the kitchen to look at the spoon and decided it wasn't going to be enough this time.**

**He thought of his option then too.**

**There were many things he could use on his son.**

**Hairbrush**

**Paddle ( though he didn't have one)**

**A Switch**

**A belt (though he didn't like that idea very much)**

**There were lots of options and in the fifteen minutes he waited before Connor walked though the door he had made his choice and selected a good long and supple switch. **

**But that wasn't all Connor was getting for smoking.**

**He get a hand sound hand spanking and then he would get a switching he would never forget.**

**Connor came through the door looking like hell.**

**His hair was all messed up and his shirt was completely gone.**

**Connor stopped when he saw Angel holding a stick. **

**He remembered a story Holtz had told him once about when Holtz was a boy.**

**His father had whipped his backside with a switch.**

**Connor had absolutely no doubt that he was about to experience the same.**

**Although he wasn't really sure why he had earned it.**

"**Get your ass upstairs young man." Angel ordered and Connor didn't hesitate.**

**He ran up that stairs with Angel following him.**

**Angel shut and locked the door behind them.**

"**where is your shirt? I know you didn't go in that store without one because they don't let people do that." Angel said.**

"**I gave it to Chad because he was cold and he had burned all his other shirts. **

**Not like I cant afford to lose one I have thousands in the closet." Connor said as he sat down on the bed.**

"**get up and get those pants down little boy. You've got a spanking coming for smoking." Angel announced.**

**Connor sat there stunned for a moment. Then realized that Gunn must have told him about the nasty tasting cigarette that he had been smoking when Gunn had confronted him.**

**Now he knew why his dad was gonna spank him with a switch. **

**Connor stood up and bravely took down his pants which were a little baggy and so he was able to just pull them down. Then he pulled his underwear.**

**Angel wasted no time in putting the switch down on the bed and then sitting on it himself.**

**He grabbed Connor and put him over his knee and began to give him a sound hand spanking that involved 50 spanks by which time Connors backside was a nice shade of red all over. And Connor had tears running down his face but was trying to remain silent.**

**Angel picked up the switch and for the first time In his life Connor felt a switch on his backside.**

**WHAP it was a sharp sting and Connor was forced to yelp at the pain.**

**Whap another sting**

**Whap and another**

**Whap and another**

**Whap and another**

**Whap and another Connor was now crying more loudly**

**Whap another **

**All the way down his backside Angel brought that switch down covering every inch over and over again. Burning what was already stinging skin.**

**His son was now starting to beg him to stop and it hurt him to continue but he did.**

**He continued until Connor was screaming and crying so loud he was close to hyperventilating. **

**Angel gladly threw the switch across the room where he would break it later.**

**He gathered his crying son into his arms after fliping him over and grabbing his hands in a tight yet comforting grasp.**

**Partially to keep him from rubbing and partly to comfort him.**

**Angel wrapped his arms around Connor and held the crying boy that was now sporting the reddest backside Angel had ever seen.**

**But he had earned every whack that he had got.**

**Connor knew what drugs were and he was smart enough to know that something bad for you smells wrong. **

**He had a nose like Angels and could track better then Angel himself.**

**Angel allowed himself the luxury of holding his son for about 20 minutes.**

"**Okay Connor. You understand I did that because I love you right?" Angel asked**

**Connor nodded his head and sniffed.**

**If there was anything Connor knew it was that Angel loved him.**

**That was plain as day. **

**Angel kissed Connors forehead before he finished with a long lecture about the dangers of smoking and proceeded to tell Connor he was grounded to the hotel for two weeks and any attempt at all at sneaking out would lead to a hairbrush spanking. And that that was the last thing Connor would want.**

**When Angel released him he took his pants completely off not wanting anything on his tender butt right now.**

**Angel helped him into bed and put the covers over him.**

"**I love you but you arent to leave this room again tonight. You lay here until you fall asleep." Angel said**

"**What no supper? What is this the 1700's? No one sends their kids to bed without supper anymore." Connor said sullenly.**

"**I'm not sending you to bed without supper. I'm just sending you to bed. If your hungry I'll fix you something and bring it up to you. But if your not hungry then yes your being sent to bed. Because that's what your punishment it. Being spanked and sent to bed. Are you hungry?" Angel asked.**

"**No I'm just trying to make you feel guilty I guess." Connor said honestly.**

**Angel grinned.**

"**Trust me kid I need no help feeling guilty about this. But just because I hate doing it doesn't mean its going to stop me. When you deserve a spanking you will get one no matter how much it hurts you or me." Angel informed him. **

"**Goodnight Connor. I love you. Now go to bed." Angel said and then left his son.**

**Connor reached back to rub his bottom but then jerked his hand away as his but was so sore that touching it even smarted.**

**So rubbing was out of the question.**

**He would just have to suffer through it. **

**TO BE CONTINUED…...**

**Note: just to let you guys know. I have no problem with Connor. I actually love his character and I love the actor even more. He is so cute. But he was so misguided by everyone. And lots of people hate him because of it. I went on you tube and there are a lot of negative comments and people who are just plan mean when it comes to Connor. The poor kid had some very bad influences tearing away from Angel and the others. **

**Anyways I didn't like most of what happened to him in season four so I am just going to pretend it didn't happen. **

**Especially the hole Connor and Cordelia thing. **

**That was really sick. **

**She may not have been his biological mother but she was the only mother figure he had when he was a baby.**

**I really felt sick the day I saw the scene with Connor having sex with Cordy. **

**Yuck! **

**(Shaking head now to get image out)**

**Anyways just thought I'd fill you in on that.**


End file.
